MY MIRACLE
by Rany JungYeje
Summary: Kim Jaejoong namja cantik yang bekerja sebagai penari striptis di sebuah Club malam demi membayar perawatan Appanya. Lalu suatu hari bertemu dengan namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho. Bagaimanakah jika diantara keduanya tumbuh rasa cinta? akan bersatukah mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**MY MIRACLE**

**Chapter 1 **

Malam ini kota Seoul sangatlah dingin. Terlihat seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat agar sampai di tempat kerjanya di Shinki Club. Baru 1 bulan namja cantik berbibir _Cherry _itu bekerja di Shinki Club. Bekerja sebagai _Penari_ _Striptis _di Club tersebut. Dengan menggunakan pesonanya saja sudah mendapatkan uang jutaan rupiah.

-Jaejoong Pov-

Sudah pukul 22.00, aku harus ke tempat dimana aku bekerja sekarang, di Shinki Club. Aku menjadi _Penari Striptis_ disana. Menari dengan sensual, menggoda, dan tentu saja menggairahkan. Jangan kalian pikir aku senang dengan pekerjaanku ini. Walaupun uang yang kudapatkan sangat besar jumlahnya, tapi itu semua semata-mata untuk biaya perawatan Appaku. 2 bulan yang lalu Appa dan Eommaku mengalami kecelakaan saat akan merayakan ulang tahunku. Saat itu orangtuaku baru saja pulang dari Chungnam. Waktu akan menuju ke Seoul orangtuaku menglami kecelakaan. Appa sampai sekarang masih koma, sedangkan Eomma hanya mengalami luka ringan yang tidak terlalu parah. Sungguh! Aku sangat benci dengan pekerjaanku ini. Cih! Menari dengan telanjang di depan orang banyak, menggoda pelanggan, bahkan banyak Namja yang ingin melakukan 'itu' denganku. Kenapa hanya Namja? Karena aku bekerja di Club yang khusus laki-laki saja. Aku mau melakukannya asalkan mereka memakai 'pengaman'. Selain tidak ingin tertular penyakit aku juga tidak ingin mengandung anak dari mereka. Karena aku ini _MalePregnant!_ Lucu sekali kan? Bukankah aku ini namja? Tapi kenapa bisa hamil? Ckckck miris sekali! Hahh Ya Tuhan aku tidak ingin kehilangan Appaku. Aku butuh uang yang jumlahnya tentu tidak sedikit. Maafkan aku Tuhan… tidak terasa aku sudah sampai di tempat kerjaku. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menemui sahabatku sekaligus pemilik Club ini. Aku duduk disamping sahabatku dan menepuk pundaknya.

-Jaejoong Pov End-

"Yo tiang listrik" Sapa Jaejoong pada Namja berbadan jangkung itu. Namja itu-Shim Changmin menoleh ke arah Jaejoong lalu memajukan bibirnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ya! Jae hyung berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Rajuk Changmin. Jaejoong terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Hehe maafkan aku Minnie" Ucap Jaejoong lalu mengacak rambut Changmin dengan saying.

"Bagaimana keadaan Appamu Hyung?" Tanya Changmin sambil memandang Jaejoong yang semula ceria kini langsung berubah murung.

"Belum ada perkembangan Min" Lirih Jaejoong. Changmin segera memeluk Hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Sabarlah Hyung, Ahjussi pasti akan sembuh. Jangan bersedih lagi" Changmin mengecup kening Jaejoong lembut. Jangan kaget, mereka memang seperti ini. Saling berbagi satu sama lain, karena mereka sudah seperti Saudara. Jaejoong melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Changmin.

"Baiklah! Kim Jaejoong Namja yang kuat! Aku tidak akan bersedih lagi" Ucap Jaejoong semangat. Changmin tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Ne Hyung, sekarang cepat ganti baju. Para pelanggan sudah menantimu" Ucap Changmin. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Pertunjukkan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Musik mulai mengalun, gemerlap lampu memenuhi ruangan itu. Terlihat seorang _Namja Cantik _sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya di tiang yang disediakan di panggung. Teriakan para pelanggan mulai terdengar saat namja cantik itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil membuka kancing kemejanya.

-Jajeoong Pov-

Sudah setengah jam aku memulai aksiku, sebentar lagi sudah berakhir. Aku mulai membuka kemejaku. Teriakan heboh terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Aku menjilat jari-jari tanganku dengan sensual. Setelah itu aku menggigit bibir bawahku sambil mengelus kedua dadaku. Aku melihat para pelanggan yang mulai gelagapan melihat aksiku. Sebagian ada yang memasukkan tangan mereka ke dalam celanya. Benar-benar menjijikkan! Aku benci ini! Aku memunggungi para pelanggan dan menempelkan pantatku ke tiang yang ada di panggung tadi. Tentu saja itu membuat mereka _Namja berhidung belang_ berteriak lagi. Aku kembali menghadap ke depan setelah itu aku membungkukkan badanku lalu melangkah ke belakang panggung. Ya, pertunjukkanku sudah selesai. Jika mereka ingin merasakan _Servisku_, tentu saja mereka harus membayar mahal. Ckckck miris sekali kau Kim Jaejoong! Aku duduk di kursi yang ada di belakang panggung. Tiba-tiba Changmin datang menghampiriku.

"Jae Hyung ada yang mencarimu" Ucap Changmin. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Siapa Min?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Pelanggan yang datang minggu lalu itu Hyung. Sekarang dia sedang menunggumu di kamar nomor 27" Aku melebarkan mataku saat mendengar ucapan Changmin. Kenapa 'dia' ingin menemuiku? Aku segera meninggalkan Changmin lalu berlari menuju kamar yang tadi disebutkan Changmin. Aku terdiam sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar itu, lalu menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Aku 'melihatnya' sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang, dia lalu berjalan kearahku. 'Namja itu' mencium bibirku, setelah itu tersenyum padaku.

"Aku merindukanmu…..Jaejoong"

.

.

**TBC**

**Halo semua… saya author baru disini. Maaf ff saya ini masih abal-abal. Masih perlu banyak belajar lagi… hehe. Jadi mohon bimbingannya yaa teman-teman^^ **

**Adakah yang mau me-review ff ini? Mohon saran dan komentarnya yaa^^ **

**#bow**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY MIRACLE**

**Cast : yunjae and others**

**Rated : M**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Aku merindukanmu Jaejoong" Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Namja tampan dihadapanku ini adalah pelangan utamaku. Pelanggan pertama yang membuat aku sudah tidak 'virgin' lagi. Aku melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya.

"Kau ini lucu sekali….Yunho" Jawabku pada namja tampan bermata musang yang bernama Jung Yunho itu. Yunho sering datang menemuiku, katanya dia sudah kecanduan dengan servis yang aku berikan. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, Yunho juga memakai pengaman saat 'melakukannya' dan uang yang dia berikan juga sangat banyak jumlahnya. Dari sekian banyak pelangganku, aku paling menyukai Yunho. Ya walaupun permainannya sedikit kasar, tapi aku menyukai tatapan matanya yang tajam saat menatapku.

-Jaejoong Pov End-

-Yunho Pov-

Aku membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke kasur, setelah itu aku menindih tubuhnya. Aku mencium bibirnya dengan brutal. Aku sudah kecanduan dengan namja cantik ini. Ya, aku menjadi gay setelah bertemu dengannya. Aku berterimakasih sekali pada Yoochun sahabatku yang telah membawaku ke club ini dan bertemu dengannya. Aku memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eeummh" Jaejoong mendesah saat aku berpindah menghisap lehernya. Tanganku mulai melepas pakaiannya. Aku menatap takjub pada tubuhnya yang sudah telanjang. Putih, mulus dan seksi dengan peluh seperti itu. Aku kembali menciumnya, tangan kananku ku gunakan untuk memilin nipplenya sedangkan tanganku yang kiri ku gunakan untuk meremas miliknya dengan kasar. Jaejoong kembali melenguh nikmat.

"Ahhn Yunh ahh" Aku melepas ciumanku, lalu beralih menatap miliknya yang sudah tegang. Aku merundukkan kepalaku tepat di depan miliknya, setelah itu aku mulai menjilatnya. Tubuh Jaejoong mengejang, tangannya meremas rambutku dan kembali mendesah. Kedua tanganku memilin nipplenya lebih keras. Aku mempercepat kulumanku pada miliknya.

"Yunnieeehh ahh Yunn akuh mau ahhh" Seketika cairan Jaejoong keluar dan aku langsung menelannya. Jangan kaget kalau Jaejoong memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Yunnie' karena itu aku yang menyuruhnya. Terdengar sangat manis jika Jaejoong yang mengucapkan. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi merasakan holenya yang sangat sempit dan hangat. Dengan segera aku melepas pakaianku, dan sekarang aku sudah telanjang sama sepertinya. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke kepala ranjang. Jaejoong yang sudah mengerti maksudku, segera duduk dipangkuanku. Tangan mungilnya meraba dadaku lalu turun mengusap peut six pack-ku, semakin turun lalu memegang milikku. Aku menatapnya yang juga sedang menatapku. Matanya indah sekali. Jaejoong mengerling nakal padaku. Tangannya semakin cepat mengocok milikku yang sudah berdiri dengan kokohnya.

-Yunho Pov End-

Jaejoong mengelus milik Yunho dengan pelan. Yunho semakin frustasi melihat Jaejoong sedang menggodanya.

"Cepathh Jaeehh" Ucap Yunho dengan suara beratnya. Jaejoong terkekeh kecil lalu dengan cepat memasukkan milik Yunho ke dalam mulutnya. Jaejoong menjilat milik Yunho dengan gerakan menggoda. Perlu digaris bawahi! Jaejoong hanya mau melakukan 'blowjob' jika dengan Yunho saja. Jika dengan pelanggannya yang lain, dia hanya melakukan 'handjob'. Entahlah Jaejoong sendiri juga bingung dengan tingkah anehnya ini. Jaejoong mulai menggerakkan kepalanya sesuai dengan kulumannyapada milik Yunho. Dia mendongak melihat Yunho yang memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah nikmat.

"Jaeeh ahhh" Desah Yunho saat Jaejoong menyedot miliknya dengan kuat. Sebentar lagi Yunho akan klimaks. Dia mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong, sedangkan namja cantik itu semakin mempercepat kulumannya saat merasakan milik Yunho mulai berkedut.

"Aku keluar Jaehh ohh ahhh" Pekik Yunho saat mengeluarkan cairannya dan langsung ditelan oleh Jaejoong. Yunho kembali menindih tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Yunho yang tidak sabar engan cepat membasahi hole Jaejoong dengan lidahnya.

"Yunnieehhh ahh Yunhh" Pekik Jaejoong saat merasakan nikmat pada holenya. Tangan Yunho mengocok milik Jaejoong, sedangkan lidahnya masih menar-nari di hole namja cantik itu. Jaejoong mencengkram rambut Yuho ketika menyemburkan cairannya. Dengan segera Yunho menjilati cairan Jaejoong yang ada di perutnya. Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya, dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin ke tahap inti. Yunho mengambil kondom yang ada di meja nakas lalu memasangnya pada miliknya. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Jaejoong menahan tubuh Yunho saat ingin memasukkan miliknya ke dalam hole namja cantik itu.

"Em Yun bisakah malam ini hanya satu ronde saja? Aku lelah sekali" Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah melasnya. Yunho tersenyum kecil lalu mencium kening namja cantik itu.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus memberikan servis terbaikmu untukku malam ini"

.

.

.

.

-Yunho Pov-

Hari ini aku menjalankan aktivitasku seperti biasanya. Bekerja sebagai seorang Direktur. Aku menggantikan Appaku untuk memimpin Jung Corp. sudah seminggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong, karena aku sibuk keluar kota untuk mengurus bisnisku. Aku rindu sekali dengannya . mungkin di mata Jaejoong, aku ini sama saja dengan namja berhidung belang yang hanya menyukai tubuhnya. Jangan kalian pikir aku tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong melakukan pekerjaan menjijikkan itu demi membayar perawatan Appanya. Jangan lupa kalau aku ini Jung Yunho! Dengan mudah aku mendapatkan informasi seperti itu. Tinggal menyuruh anak buahku saja dan aku bisa langsung mengetahuinya. Aku sebenarnya kasihan dengan namja cantik itu. Aku ingin melindunginya, melindungi orang yang diam-diam sudah berhasil mencuri hatiku. Aku ternyata mencintainya. Mencintai namja cantik itu… Kim Jaejoong saranghae.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat tiba-tiba sahabatku Park Yoochun masuk ke ruanganku lalu dia duduk di depanku.

"Kau ada masalah Sajangnim?" Tanya Yoochun. Aku tidak suka kalau dia memanggilku terlalu formal seperti itu. Dia sudah ku anggap sebagai Saudaraku sendiri.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu jidat lebar!" Teriakku. Yoochun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yak! Kau juga jangan memanggilku jidat lebar Jung!" Balas Yoochun. Aku kemudian tertawa. Aku sengan sekali membuatnya kesal.

"Haha salah siapa! Kau yang memulainya Chun!" Bela ku.

"Aish lipakan! Kau ini senang sekali menggodaku Yun!" Sahut Yoochun sambil mempotkan bibirnya.

"MWO? Kau bilang apa barusan? Coba ulangi lagi! Menggodamu? Yang benar saja Chun! Dan jangan memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu! Itu sangat tidak pantas dengan umurmu yang sudah tua itu Chun!" Aku menahan tawaku saat melihat wajahnya yang sudah sangat kesal. Haha aku berhasil mengerjainya.

"Terimakasih Jung atas pujianmu!" Ucap Yoochun swot.

"Baiklah baiklah kenapa kau kesini? Kau pasti ingin membicarakan sesuatu kan?" Tanyaku. Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memandangku dengan serius.

"Yun kau tau-"

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu pabo! Kau kan belum memberitahuku" Ucapku memotong perkataan Yoochun. Sedangkan Yoochun menjitak kepalaku.

"Aku belum selesai bicara pabo!" Sahut Yoochun.

"Begini Yun… aku mendapatkan informasi kalau Appa Jaejoong semakin parah" Aku melebarkan mataku saat mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana Chun?" Tanyaku panik.

"Appa Jaejoong harus melakukan cangkok ginjal karena kecelakaan itu, dan setelah di periksa lebih lanjut, ternyata ada kerusakan pada ginjalnya dan harus segera melakukan cangkok ginjal" Jelas Yoochun padaku.

"Tapi sampai sekarang Appa Jaejoong belum mendapatkan donor yang cocok Yun" Aku semakin panik setelah mendengar informasi dari Yoochun. Aku berdiri dari dudukku lalu segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar ruangan. Langkahku terhenti saat Yoochun menahan tanganku.

"Kau mau kemana eoh?" Tanya sahabatku itu.

"Tentu saja kembali ke Seoul" Ucapku lalu melenggang pergi, diikuti Yoochun yang mengejarku.

-Yunho Pov End-

.

.

"Appa hiks Joongie rindu sekali dengan Appa hiks" Isak Jaejoong sambil memeluk Appanya-Kim Siwon. Eommanya-Kim Kibum mengelus rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang. Miris sekali hidupnya saat ini. Tentu saja Kibum sangat sedih, gara-gara dia dan suaminya, Jaejoong harus bekerja seperti itu. Kibum ikut meneteskan airmatanya.

"Maafkan kami sayang" Ucap Kibum lalu memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Ani Eomma. Jangan minta maaf kepada Joongie, sudah seharusnya Joongie membalas kebaikan Appa dan Eomma. Joongie janji akan berusaha mengumpulkan uang untuk operasi Appa, agar Appa bisa berkumpul lagi dengan kita" Kibum semakin terisak mendengar perkataan anaknya itu.

.

.

"Yak! Kalau menyetir jangan cepat-cpat! Ya ya ya! Aish! Aku tidak ingin mati dulu! Aku belum menikah Yun! Yak!" Cerocos Yoochun sambil memegang sabuk pengaman dengan erat. Bagaiman tidak panik? Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan. Yoochun yang ikut Yunho ke Seoul tentu saja sangat panik. Bahkan mobil Yunho hampir saja menyerempet truk.

"Jangan banyak bicara Chun!" Ucap Yunho sambil fokus menyetir. Yunho menambah lagi kecepatan mobilnya. Untung saja ini sudah tengah malam, jadi tidak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Sedangkan Yoochun sedari tadi terus berkomat-kamit merapalkan do'a agar dia dan Yunho selamat.

.

.

Namja cantik itu-Kim Jaejoong kembali memulai aksinya. Meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya di tiang yang ada di panggung. Wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya. Matanya juga berkaca-kaca. Seorang namja jangkung yang duduk di pojok club terus mengamati Jaejoong sedari tadi.

"Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri Hyung" Ucap namja jangkung itu lalu melangkah masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

-Jaejoong Pov-

Aku kembali melucuti kemeja tipisku. Saat ini aku hanya menggunakan boxer saja. Karena tubuh bagian atasku sudah telanjang sekarang.

TES

Air mataku menetes begitu saja saat aku mengusap dadaku dengan gerakan menggoda. Aku turun dari panggung lalu menghampiri namja tampan yang ada di antara pelanggan lainnya. Aku menarik namja bermata elang itu ke atas panggung. Semua berteriak heboh saat aku mencium namja yang tak ku kenal ini. Namja itu menatapku lalu mulai membalas ciumanku. Aku melepas ciuman kami setelah beberapa menit. Namja itu menatapku lagi lalu mengelus punggung telanjangku. Pelanggan lain menatap iri pada namja yang ada di hadapanku ini. Aku mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya. Aku kembali mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Tatapannya tajam sekali. Tapi masih lebih tajam tatapan Yunho padaku. Ah aku jadi merindukan dia. Hampir saja bibir kami bersentuhan, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku lalu membawaku ke belakang panggung. Para pelnggan berteriak protes, saat aku pergi dari panggung. Aku melebarkan mataku saat melihat Changmin yang menarik tanganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Min? aku belum selesai" Ucapku bingung. Changmin memandangku tajam.

"Aku mohon sudahi semua ini Hyung! Sudah kubilang aku benci melihatmu melakukan pekerjaan ini. Aku menyayangimu Hyung! Kau sudah ku anggap seperti Hyung ku sendiri. Kenapa kau menolak bantuanku dan kau malah memilih jalan seperti ini? Demi Tuhan Jae Hyung! Apa kau tidak sadar itu sama saja kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" Ucap Changmin penuh emosi. Aku mulai menangis, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaiman lagi.

"Jangan khawatir Changmin ssi. Aku akan membawa Jaejoong pergi dari sini" Aku melebarkan mataku saat melihatnya.

-Jaejoong Pov End-

.

.

**TBC**

**Makasih yang udah mau me review ff abal saya ini. Maaf belum bisa nyebutin satu-satu. Hehe saranghae chingudeul….**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
